


If I Killed Someone For You

by DeyVG



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Amor no Correspondido, Amor secreto, M/M, Menciones de relación, Muerte de Personaje Menor, No hago buenas etiquetas, imaginación, muerte - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:15:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22854574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeyVG/pseuds/DeyVG
Summary: Dentro del comedor parecía zona de guerra. Los alumnos corrían y gritaban mientras que los profesores tenían varitas en mano, listas para atacar.El motivo de tal desastre era una persona que ni en la más horrible pesadilla pensaron que se pudiera encontrar.
Relationships: Fenrir Greyback/Severus Snape
Kudos: 30





	If I Killed Someone For You

Dentro del comedor parecía zona de guerra. Los alumnos corrían y gritaban mientras que los profesores tenían varitas en mano, listas para atacar.

El motivo de tal desastre era una persona que ni en la más horrible pesadilla pensaron que se pudiera encontrar.

El día había iniciado con normalidad. Severus había despertado de buen humor, cosa rara si es que se lo preguntan.

Una vez que se había arreglado debidamente se había dirigido al gran comedor para poder tomar una manzana e irse inmediatamente. Su plan era no encontrarse con los estúpidos gryffindors.

Decidió ir al bosque prohibido ya que allí no era encontrado por los merodeadores y eso estaba bien para él, cada día que pasaba los iba soportando menos y eso solo podía terminar en una tragedia.

Se sentó debajo de un árbol que se encontraba lo suficientemente alejado de la entrada como para no ser encontrado por algún curioso. Hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía un momento de paz como ese en donde el único sonido era las hojas de los árboles moviéndose. Le encantaba relajarse en la naturaleza, de alguna manera eso hacía que se sintiera cerca de su amante.

Severus extrañaba mucho a su amante, en la privacidad del bosque se permitió imaginar que él se encontrar sentado a su lado. Cerró los ojos y comenzó a imaginar sus intensos ojos puestos en su cuerpo haciéndolo sentir diminuto en comparación con él.

_Sus manos se encontrarían acariciando su cuello causando que Severus lo mirara con sus pupilas dilatadas, y una mirada intensa y oscurecida por la lujuria que su amante fuese despertando por la intensidad que ambos cuerpos desprendían._

_Severus sabría muy bien que tal intensidad no era normal en personas como ellos pero aun así la sentían tan fuerte que a veces terminaban en acaloradas peleas o en un tipo de calor más placentero._

_Su amante al ver la mirada que le estaba dando rápidamente reclamaría sus labios en un beso apasionado e intenso que haría perder rápidamente el oxígeno contenido en sus pulmones y los llevaría a ambos a quedar recostados en el tronco del árbol. Poco a poco él iría correspondiendo el beso con brusquedad, sería todo menos romántico._

_Él envolvería sus manos en el cuello de su amante mientras que este reclamaría su cintura abrazándola con tanta fuerza como para dejar visibles moretones en su blanca piel. Él no se quedaría atrás y comenzaría a morder sus labios en medio del beso logrando sentir el sabor metálico en su boca causando jadeos pesados en su amante al combinar bruscas mordidas con un fuerte agarre a su cuero cabelludo._

_Su amante se alejaría de su boca mirándolo por un momento a los ojos haciendo que ambos sintieran aquella magnitud tan conocida para ellos que lograría hacer el ambiente que los rodeaba tan seductor y apasionado sin importar que estuvieran en medio de un bosque con el riesgo de ser emboscados por alguna criatura que habitara el lugar. Eso era lo que le encantaba de su amante, con una sola mirada podía hacer que todo su alrededor fuese una habitación en donde solo estaban ellos dos, todo se sentía tan íntimo y atrayente que él no se resistiría._

_Él movería sus caderas para restregarse en los muslos y entrepierna de su amante para que comenzaran, no podía aguantar mucho tiempo y sería recompensado al sentir los labios en su cuello siendo besado y lamido con tanta lentitud que él se perdería en las sensaciones placenteras de su cuerpo._

_Sabía que aquella lentitud y suavidad eran traicioneras pero aun así se permitiría desvanecerse en el placer siendo traído de regreso por el inmenso dolor que sentiría en su cuello al ser mordido al punto de sangrar en la herida hecha por los dientes de su amante. Es algo que no puede evitar, ambos son conscientes del placer que recorre sus cuerpos al realizar aquella acción._

_A su amante le encanta morder y a él le encanta sentir el dolor punzante en su cuello._

_Su amante no se detendría, una vez que lo marcaba ya no había vuelta atrás y él lo sabía._

_Pronto sería despojado de su ropa dejándolo desnudo ante la mirada depredadora de su amante antes de sentir unos labios lamer sus pezones bruscamente sacando gemidos y jadeos de su boca._

_A él no le gustaba mantener sus manos quietas por lo que estás se dirigirían a la espalda de su amante y encajaría sus uñas sobre su ropa._

Los pensamientos de Severus fueron interrumpidos por una fuerte explosión proveniente del castillo ocasionando que el pelinegro se levantara bruscamente y corriera hacia el lugar.

Al entrar al castillo todo era un caos, había alumnos corriendo por todas partes, había humo y algunas ventanas estaban rotas. Severus no tardó en darse cuenta que los alumnos huían del gran comedor por lo que se dirigió al lugar con el corazón latiendo frenéticamente.

Las puertas del comedor estaban cerradas y había un silencio pesado detrás de ellas, no había más alumnos corriendo ni había visto a algún maestro. El pelinegro trató de tranquilizarse y respirar profundamente, no sabía que iba a encontrar detrás de aquellas pesadas puertas pero aun así se armó de valor y entró.

Al abrir la puerta lo primero que miró fue que los alumnos estaban congelados en sus posiciones, como si fuesen sido hechizados rápidamente, al girar un poco su mirada pudo ver a los profesores en las mismas condiciones que los alumnos pero estos estaban sentados, como si hubieran sido el principal objetivo.

Tal vez por un ataque de valentía o por estúpido Severus se adentró a aquel silencioso lugar.

Lentamente fue caminando y pasando entre los alumnos, pudo reconocer a algunos que fueron atacados con aquel hechizo que les imposibilitaba moverse. En slytherin estaban Malfoy, las hermanas Black, Regulus, Roiser los Lestrenge y otros que en realidad no le interesaba, en gryffindor pudo ver en primera fila a los estúpidos merodeadores quienes tenían sus varitas en mano según ellos para atacar, parece que fueron muy lentos.

-Severus....- una voz resonó en aquel salón dejando al joven mago paralizado en su lugar.

-Te he estado buscando, lo he hecho- Aquella voz estaba justo detrás de Severus quien lentamente se giró para encarar a aquella persona.

-Fenrir...- el slytherin estaba sin palabras, sentía como todo el aire que se encontraba en sus pulmones había desaparecido. El hombre parado frente a él tenía la boca llena de sangre, sangre que parecía aún fresca y que goteaba de su barbilla.

-He asesinado a tú padre... Y a Albatrax Malfoy- Varios jadeos se dejaron escuchar en aquel lugar, parecía que el hechizo lanzado se estaba desvaneciendo pero eso no le importaba a Severus, sentía como si su alrededor estuviese girando mientras que su boca se había secado y sus ojos parecían querer salirse de su lugar.

Antes de que el mago menor o el hombre lobo pudiesen decir algo por la puerta entró un grupo de aurores quienes rápidamente alejaron a Severus y desarmaron a Greyback rompiendo así el hechizo lanzado por este mismo.

-¿Qué haces en este lugar?- Preguntó Dumbledore que de un momento a otro estaba parado en frente del hombre lobo quien se encontraba callado mientras era sostenido por dos aurores.

Severus parpadeo rápidamente mientras salía lentamente del shock. Todo parecía haber sucedido en un parpadeo, miró a todos lados y pudo ver como Malfoy exigía la muerte del lobo mientras que Lily y los merodeadores lo observaban.

-Eso no les incumbe-Fenrir se limitó a contestar, su rostro se mostraba inexpresivo pero Severus pudo detectar una mezcla de sentimientos en sus ojos.

De un momento a otro el hombre lobo empujó a uno de los aurores mientras que golpeaba el rostro del otro con su puño, tanto aurores como maestros se encontraba apuntándolo con sus varitas mientras que algunos alumnos corrían y gritaban.

Severus se puso alerta al igual que los merodeadores quienes se encontraban atrás de él, fue una fracción de momento en que las miradas de Lupin y Snape se encontraron siendo el primero en mostrar algo de confusión al ver los sentimientos que desbordaban de aquellos ojos negros.

Severus apartó la vista de Lupin solo para darse cuenta que el hombre lobo se encontraba rodeado mientras era apuntado por un varias varitas.

-No te entiendo, ¿Qué te llevó a asesinar a aquel muggle y al señor Malfoy y venir aquí donde te podrían atrapar fácilmente?- uno de los aurores quien parecía ser el más entrenado había preguntado dejando ver su desconcierto en su mirada.

\- No te debo ninguna explicación- Greyback ni siquiera miró al auror ni a ninguna persona en realidad.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo hiciste?- por fin preguntó Severus quien tenía las manos fuertemente apretadas sobre su varita que se encontraba a su costado.

Todos se giraron a mirar al pelinegro, algunos con sorpresa y otros con confusión pero a él no le importó, su mirada que detonaba ira estaba puesta en el mago frente a él.

-Sabes perfectamente porque lo hice y no hay vuelta atrás- una vez dicho eso Greyback rápidamente tomó el cuello de uno de los aurores y lo mordió con fuerza causando un revuelo en todo el comedor al ver como el cuerpo del mago caía inerte al suelo.

-Avada..- Un auror gritó aquel hechizo tratando de asesinar al hombre lobo por la acción realizada pero nunca pudo terminar de pronunciarlo ya que un dolor intenso se apoderó de su cuerpo formándose rápidamente una mancha de sangre en su espalda obligándolo a caer al frío suelo mientras se ahogaba en su propia sangre.

-Sectumsempra- aquel hechizo era el responsable de la muerte del auror caído.

Todas las personas que estaban en el comedor parecían haber sido congeladas. Todos se encontraban en un estado de shock mirando al responsable de aquel hechizo.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué lo asesinaste?- preguntó el lobo rompiendo así aquel silencio pesado que se había formado.

-Por el mismo motivo que tú estuviste dispuesto a morir por mi- Severus tiró su varita en algún lugar del comedor y se acercó a Fenrir mientras tomaba sus mejillas con ambas manos.

-Pero ahora estás condenado- Respondió el lobo quien había puesto sus manos en las contrarias y juntaba sus frentes.

-Sabes que te seguiré a donde vayas, amor mío- Sin importarle que el lobo estuviera cubierto de sangre Severus besó a su amante con tanta pasión siendo rápidamente correspondido.

Una serie de jadeos se escuchó por aquel lugar ante aquella confesión dejando a sus residentes sorprendidos en especial a cierto grupo de gryffindors que estaban con la boca abierta y habían tirado sus varitas por la impresión dada.

-Ambos tendrán que acompañarnos- un auror había salido del shock apuntando rápidamente a ambos magos con su varita.

Ambos amantes se separaron y se miraron a los ojos aún con sus frentes unidas, después de unos segundos ambos asintieron y se separaron con sus manos tomadas fuertemente.

-No lo creo- respondió Severus con una sonrisa burlona en sus labios.

-Están desarmados. No tienen manera de escapar- dijo otro auror con voz enojada y con su varita siendo apretada fuertemente listo para asesinarlos.

-No deberían ser tan confiados, perdieron mucho tiempo. Hasta nunca, imbéciles- una vez dicho esto los aurores no tuvieron tiempo de mostrar su confusión ya que sin que se dieran cuenta gracias a la distracción del pelinegro, el lobo pudo sacar un traslador y activarlo por lo que ambos magos escaparon en frente de decenas de aurores.

-MALDICIÓN- Gritó el jefe de aurores quien rápidamente movilizó a todos y dio órdenes de buscarlos en cualquier rincón del mundo mágico siendo traídos con vida o muertos.

Una vez que los aurores se retiraron los alumnos fueron enviados a sus habitaciones ya que algunos aún estaban en shock.

-No puedo creer como nadie hizo nada- dijo un ojigris quien se encontraba acostado en su cama.

-Es una reacción que por desgracia es bastante normal, todos estábamos en shock y eso nos impidió actuar, Sirius- le respondió su amigo de lentes quien también se encontraba molesto al no haber hecho nada, se sentía un inútil.

-Sabía que algo había cambiado. Su olor no era el mismo desde hace 1 año- dijo Remus quien se encontraba observando la varita que tenía en sus manos.

-No puedo creer que se haya besado con ese hombre lobo- dijo Sirius quien se sentó al lado de su amigo y también miró la varita en sus manos.

-Parece que en verdad perdimos nuestra oportunidad por estúpidos- James sonrió con amargura mientras se sentaba al otro lado del lobo.

Los tres chicos sonrieron con ironía y dolor mientras miraban la varita de aquella persona que nunca devolvería sus sentimientos porque estos ya eran dueños de un hombre lobo.


End file.
